


He's My Son Too, Bruce

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Cassandra, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Stephanie Brown, Bottom Jason Todd, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Parent Bruce Wayne, Parent Jason Todd, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Damian has spent months with his father. Bruce and the others know him to be Talia and Bruce's son, but apparently they forgot, Alpha females can't get pregnant. When Damian's 'Maman' sees his pup in Robin's colors, he decides to reclaim his son, and protect him from the fate of Batman's sidekick.Not Batfamily-friendly.Warning for swearing because, well, it's Jason.





	1. Not Wearing Those Colors

Jason's eyes narrowed as his gaze followed the small figure racing behind the Dark Knight.

Damian's form was easily recognized by his _Maman_ , making the Red Hood's vision fill with white-hot rage and maternal protectiveness.

The crime lord began chasing after the Knight and his little bird, grinning wickedly when he realized the Knight had changed his course to follow the Hood.

Jason stopped in Crime Alley, pulling his helmet off. "Hey B. How's it going?" He chuckled. Batman, Bruce, glared at him. "Jason. You know the rules." He growled. Jason held up his hands. "I surrender." He shrugged, letting Bruce cuff him. Damian watched from the shadows before following his father and the man back to the cave.

"What's he doing here?" Tim scoffed, crossing his arms.

Jason had been silent, obedient as they headed to the cave. Now he smirked darkly, aiming a successful kick to Bruce's groin. Bruce grunted and kneeled over in pain. Jason aimed his guns at Tim and Barbara, glaring at Dick. "Don't. Move." Hood threatened.

Damian raised an eyebrow. "That was a little unnecessary, _Maman_ , don't you think?" The youth sighed. Jason grinned wolfishly. "No. That was fun, Little Bird."

Damian threw his hood back and flung himself at Jason, attaching himself to his _Maman's_ waist.

Jason ran his fingers through his son's hair, smiling fondly. "Hey pup." he crooned, picking his heir up and snuggling him. "You smell like gasoline." he grumbled.

Damian giggled.

"Jason, put him down." Bruce growled.

"Can't a guy hug his son?" Jason smirked. Damian blinked owlishly.

"He's Talia and Bruce's son." Dick spat. "Dickhead, Talia and Bruce are both alphas. Neither of them can get pregnant. Who do you think gave birth to little Dami?" Jason rolled his eyes like he was talking to a five year old. Dick went silent, thinking.

Jason took in Damian's Robin uniform. "Go get changed, Dami. Pack your things."

Jason set his son down and Damian opened his mouth to protest. " _Maman_!" he whined.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You can't take him." he growled.

"I think you'll find that I can, old man." Jason met Bruce's stare defiantly as their son stripped his gear off. "I will not have my kid die wearing those colors." That seemed to slap Bruce.

Tim and Dick made defensive noises.

"Damian is better off with his _Maman_ and Mother. Talia is done with the league and we've settled down. We're planning on expanding our family once Damian's settled in and my suppressants wear off."

Barbara made a choked sound behind them.

"You're still wearing the hood." Bruce argued.

"I haven't worn it properly in months. I think, if you look closely, Red Hood has been helping the kids of Crime Alley and the true people of Gotham. I have a small group of men who help me, friends. I'm retiring anyway." Jason peeled his mask off. "Again, my son is _not_ wearing those colors." 

Damian appeared at his _Maman's_ side, smiling angelically. "Ready, _Maman_." he chirped. 

Jason and Damian left the Batcave with the family staring after them with wide eyes. 

 

 

 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback:  
> Jason's pregnant with triplets, and Talia is determined to protect them from her father.  
> Cassandra Cain is Biologically Talia and Jason's daughter, Cassandra Al Ghul.  
> OC Thomas Wayne.  
> Baby Damian Wayne.  
> Warning for Infant Death.

Jason snuggled into his alpha's arms in the early hours of the morning.

Talia nuzzled her omega gently, her hands caressing the small swell of his belly.

"Good morning, Beloved." she cooed, smiling as Jason purred softly.

"Morning T." he mumbled. "Hungry..."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her innocently. She chuckled. "What would you like?"

He tilted his head, thinking. "Dunno..." he shrugged.

She ran her fingers through his dark tangles. "How about those pancakes you love so much?" she suggested.

He perked up, nodding eagerly.

Talia slipped out of bed, padding to the kitchen as Jason snuggled further under the blankets. 

.......................................

Ra's Al Ghul was furious when he discovered his daughter and the Detective's omega son missing. Nyssa, his second-born, was arranging search parties to find the two runaways. He would find them. Them and his heirs. 

....................................

Jason and Talia succeeded in hiding from the league for 7 months. Ra's found them at the worst possible time, when Jason was beginning to prepare for birth. 

Jason Todd was very proud of himself. He knew how to speak English, Spanish, and a bit of French before he was killed by the Joker.

With the league, he learned Arabic, Latin, Greek, Italian, German and Russian, and he'd dedicated himself to learning how to cuss fluently in every single one.

When he went into labor, Talia learned exactly what her mate had been up to.

After two hours of the agonizing pain, Talia's guards informed her her father had found them.

Jason cursed Ra's in every. Single. Language. He. Knew.

Talia panicked, because they couldn't move the laboring Omega.

Their firstborn, a raven-haired, blue eyed daughter with hints of Sheila Haywood's heritage in her red face, was born just as Nyssa's assassins broke down the front door.

Talia's men fought valiantly, but they were out of practice.

Talia herself aided them, and she was brought down by her sister, who took advantage of Talia's worry for her mate. 

Jason cried out in pain as Nyssa knelt beside him.

The Omega daughter of the Demon sent calming pheromones over the youth, and calmly aided him in the birth of his second and third pups, both boys, one with Bruce and Jason's raven hair and Talia's green eyes, and the other with Talia's dark brown hair and Bruce's sapphire eyes. They seemed to take after their father, though the elder boy had a shade darker skin to match Talia's. 

Nyssa and her men returned to Nanda Parbat with Jason, Talia, Cassandra, Damian and Thomas in tow.

Ra's was pleased.

Jason hurriedly explained to the Demon's Head that he and Talia only wanted to be alone for the pregnancy, that being together and being closer to Bruce and Gotham reduced Jason's chance for a miscarriage, and strengthened the chances for a healthy litter.

Ra's calmly agreed, looking over his grandchildren with a blank gaze. He seemed to approve of Cassandra and Damian, both Alphas.

Thomas was not so lucky.

Talia consoled her mate as Ra's had their youngest slaughtered. Nyssa winced at the sight of her nephew's tiny body. 

Bruce would never find out about Thomas. He would eventually discover Damian. Jason and Talia would hide Cassandra from him for as long as possible. Their secrets. Secrets from the Dark Knight. 

.....................

"Bruce, I've lost one child already. I can't lose Damian too." Jason whispered.

Bruce's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed.

"We had twins." Jason revealed. "Damian's brother Thomas, he...he looked so much like you. Damian more so, but Thomas had your eyes. He was an omega. Ra's didn't like that, and he had him killed."

Bruce stared at Jason with horror, the two of them both sitting on a rooftop in Crime Alley.

Jason sighed softly. "God he was beautiful, so tiny too. He was half Damian's size, but he was the first one to open his eyes. And he was stubborn too. Trying to cling to me when Nyssa dragged us off." His eyes filled with tears. "I can't lose Dami too, B. I...I don't think I'd survive it. He's everything to me."

Bruce clenched his fists. "Ra's killed our son?" he whispered.

Jason nodded. "Damian doesn't know." he raked a hand through his hair. "We didn't want him to know." 

"You'll be able to see him. We'll arrange visitation, but Bruce, he's not being Robin. I won't allow it." Jason met Bruce's eyes. "I understand." 

Jason watched the Dark Knight leave, letting out a sigh.

"Maman?" Cass's small voice asked behind him.

"Hey baby girl." Jason smiled gently, turning to look at his daughter.

"Father?" Cass tilted her head, looking concerned.

"Yeah, that was your Father. You're still a secret though." he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

She snuggled into his lap, watching the stars with him.

"Secret."

 

 


End file.
